prora_the_lost_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Isles
Inhabitants As one might expect from its name the Dragon Isles are inhabited mainly by beings of draconic nature. Such beings include: dragons, kobolds, and the most common desident dragonborn. Although dragonbron are easily the most prominent species easily making up over 70% of the sentient population. The dragon population is high here because it is the only area on Prora where a fertile dragon egg can be layed. True dragons are tied deeply to the Dragon Isles and are incapable of leaving until they are around a century old, and even then it is a great tax on their strength, Due to this strain many adult dragons living outside of the Dragon Isles will often spend half the day or more sleeping. Other Creatures The Dragon Isles are mostly inhabited by carniovorous creatures due to the limited plant growth on the islands. These creatures tend to be very large and usually will roam around rarely creating a permanant home, and those that do are quickly slaughtered by the local dragonborn. Even some of the plants that grow here are carniverous using the biomass from their victims to grow. . Geography The Dragon Isles consists of one very large teardrop shaped island stretched north and south with another large island resting inside the curve. on the east side. This island is known as the inhabitants as the wing. It is heavily wooded with both coniferous and deciduos trees, with a lage grouping of moutains in the center here both white and green dragonborn make their home. To the north east of the main island is another island known as the Savage land on account of the wild white dragonborn that live on the moutains and tundra here. To the west are a grouping of smaller islands which are inhabited by the red dragonborn. The South Western island is known as the swamp lands or the black swamp on account of the large population of black dragonborn that reside there. There are many other islands to the south east although these have been claimed by the Scaled Kingdoms and are responsible for the majority of food production in the Dragon Isles. These are caled the Metalic Isles. Landscape Main Island The main island of Prora has a long moutain range located on the northern tip. To the south of this range is a small pine forest which fades away into the large plains which make up the vast majority of the land. On the North Eastern part of the plains is a desert which takes about two days travel to get accross.This desert is also special because in the center of the desert is a large self overning town which is home to both metallic and chromatic dragonborn living side by side with few problems. The whole island is weathered with many places still showing the scars from the battles that were fought to create the Scaled Kingdoms. The most prominent feature of the Main Island would be the pool of water located in the center, which is thought to be magically enchanted to be an almost perfect mirror. The main island hosts the majority of the dragonborn with two cities and many other small settlements dotted around the Island. North Eastern Islands The islse to the north east are the only part of the Dragon Isles that can be considered hilly. These Islands are all grasslands with very few trees or shrubs to boast of. Black Swamp The Black Swamp is a curious island. Home to the black dragonborn is is almost completly covered in a dense swamp where you can find thin streams full of alligators, snakes, and many other unplesant beasts. Savage Land The Savage Land is exteremly flat with large groupings of coniferous trees situated around the tundra. It is the only island that gets snow year round at its base level. This island also has some large moutains which are prone to avalanches. The Wing The wing is the most perserved of all the islands. It is the only place to find trees of any good size. Some of the trees here end up too large for a man to wrap his arms around. Even the moutains here are covered in trees being more like very large hills rather than moutains. The Metallic Isles These Isles are just big pastures and a couple of fields. The herds of cattle and sheep here can easily be a mile around. While there are not many permanent settlements here there are many roaming bands of ranchers/ shepherds who will make a camp so large it could be considered a hamlet. Other Things Common to the Dragon Isles that are Uncommon elsewhere #All setlements have either walls or a fence, permenant guards, and a militia that is trained in the armed fighting. #Unoccupied dragon lairs are scattered all over the isles #The dragonborn depend on a strong trade between the main continent of Prora to support its citizens